


The Perfect Distraction

by OctaviaPenrose



Series: The 100 one shots [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: AU, Angst, College, F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut, rellamy, rellamy one shot, rellamy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctaviaPenrose/pseuds/OctaviaPenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rated m for sexual themes and language. Read at your own risk. </p><p>Prompt: Raven and Bellamy are going to college together, Bellamy is a senior, Raven a junior. They have been good friends for about a year when Raven’s good for nothing mother come knocking leaving Raven in mental distress and in need in ways to forget. Enter Bellamy hot-stuff Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Distraction

With all the people in the world that woman had to be her mother? Really? The drinking, smoking and cascades of swears constantly tumbling in and out of that gullet of hers were starting to get old. Parent’s day. What a freaking joke. Raven herself was more of a parent than that good for nothing woman ever was.  
She slammed the door after her storming into her dorm room and grapping the nearest object and hauling it against the wall. She didn’t see what it was, she didn’t care, but it made a magnificent bang against the wall followed by the sound of shattering glass. Great, the sound of her heart breaking wasn’t just in her head anymore. She kicked the bed and stomped around for about 5 minutes because she apparently just broke her foot in half – or that was what it felt like.  
Clarke wouldn’t be home for hours, her and her perfect little family was out having dinner. It was petty and childish, but she envied her. Yeah, she might be an only child, but at least she got to call herself a child. A legit one at any rate. It was fucked up.  
Raven didn’t know how much time passed. One hour? Five minutes? Ten day – okay, not ten days. There was a knock on the door. Angry as she was she got up and stomped over to it, ready to have the fight of her life, “What?!” she barked as she swung the door wide open.  
It was Bellamy. Fucking Bellamy.  
“I just wanted to see if you were okay,” he said in the low husky voice, rough around the edges and all soft in the middle. Like chocolate with caramel inside. She was the other way around, soft on the outside, fragile and hard as a fucking rock in the middle. Or that was how she perceived herself.  
“I’m fine.” She told him, her voice remaining hard and careless with just that stupid edge of no everything is not fine around the edges. Raven look at Bellamy, warm brown eyes, freckles, arms the size bora bora snakes. No, Raven wasn’t in love with her friend it just wasn’t fair he was so ridiculously attractive. She wasn’t blind for crying out loud. She slammed the door shut not wanting to look at him for one more second.  
The door didn’t close. Attractive bastard.  
“Go away, Bellamy.” She spat and shoved the door again, but he just opened it as if her actions had no impact what so ever. Fuck him. He got inside and Raven made the call to just walk over at sit on her bed again. No use fighting a guy two times your own sizes.  
“I guess your mother came around.” He stood there in her tiny dorm room that probably resembled her own quite a bit. His eyes landed on the shattered glass, “Okay..” he breathed and walked up to stand in front of her, his arms crossed over his large chest as if he was about to lecture her. He probably was. “You shouldn’t let her bother you that mush.”  
“That’s ease for you to say.” Raven argued, looking up at him with death in her eyes.  
“Yes it is ease,” he said, which wasn’t quite what Raven had expected. “But I just don’t want you to break all my glasses.” he gestured to the mess on the floor. She looked at it too, then up at him. She was too upset to feel sorry for it.  
“Look, Raven. She’s just-“  
Raven wasn’t having it, “No!” she stood up and shoved him, again the impact it seemed to have on him was an embarrassment to her, “you don’t get to stand there and defend her.” she yelled and shoved him again, this time he grasped her wrists in his large hands, she fought against him. She lost that fight too. “Let go off me!” she insisted now tugging away from him in a frantic manner.  
“Calm down.” he ordered, bossy Bellamy, what a surprise. She yelled up again, tugged harder, he told her to calm down again. She screamed about her, her mother. About how she was never a mother at all, about the horrible nights spent in her room as she listened to her mother fucking some middle aged business man, much of it didn’t make any sense, just a frantic ramble. Bellamy just stood there and took it as she tried to shove him several times again. She didn’t know why he kept holding onto her. But he kept doing so till she came down and he let go of her arms. She didn’t shove him even though she wanted to, she knew better by now.  
She could feel them on her cheeks, tears, angry ones. The kind of tears you didn’t want to cry but you did anyway. She whipped them away with an equally angry hand. She wanted to forget the last hour ever happened, forget that just for a moment, she wasn’t fucked up, just a normal girl crying about her fucking dress not getting delivered before the big dance, or whatever.  
Her eyes fell on Bellamy who still standing close to her. She needed it, to forgot, to be absorbed in something so that her hands was busy and she didn’t end up punching someone in the face.  
“Bell.” she said, her voice was quiet and ragged from the screaming, “how long has it been since you fucked someone?” her tone was careless, the asking about the weather kind of voice.  
He chuckled, it sounded strange to her, “Why do you care?” his brow furrowed as he angles his head to the side looking squarely down at her, trying to figure out was she was going at. But it wasn’t really a mystery at all.  
She coughed, making her voice go back to its original tone, “Because I want you to fuck me.” She said bluntly, her brown eyes looking up at him, trying to see if he was appealed or appeased by the idea.  
To Bellamy’s credit his face didn’t change, he just stood there watching her face. After a while he said, “You’re not thinking straight.”  
“Does it matter?” she placed her hand on his chest, this time she didn’t shove him. She just placed it there like an offer. Want me? Take me. Please.  
“Raven-“  
She interrupted him again, “I just want to forget.” she said referring to the spectacle her mother had caused a couple hours earlier. She took a tiny step closer to him. “And you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.” She looked up at him, seeking out his eyes to tell if she was actually right. She must be, she had heard the stories, Bellamy was no knight in shining armor. He was looked back at her, his eyes that dark brown color, it was reassuring eyes, eyes that said that it was all going to be okay. She wasn’t sure if she believed them yet.  
Bellamy said nothing, but she saw the decision in his eyes, how they changed to something softer, just a little. He kept eye contact with her as he placed a hand under her chin, gently pulling her to him, and then after that, there was nothing for him to do but to lean down and kiss her. And he did. His lips was hard, tense, it was new territory, they were just friends, she had never thought of them being more. She molded against him, trying to give up on rational thinking (it was overrated anyway) and just be consumed by whatever the hell rage physical desire was supposed to be. He lips eased up and so did the kiss. His mouth opened a little the kiss deepening almost unintentionally.  
“Take off your damn clothes.” she murmured into his mouth and kissed him against, harder this time, spurring herself and him on.  
“Are you sure?” he asked against her lips, ever so gallant. Or maybe he just didn’t want to stick it to a girl who didn’t want it in the first place. Raven was not that girl. As a reply she pulled away and tugged her shirt over her head, revealing a plain black bra. They stopped kissing for a second as his eyes made their way down her body, almost like he was noticing it for the first time and her hands unclasped the last piece of clothing revealing her breasts. His eyes lingered on them, they were abnormally large, neither were they tiny and she definitely wasn’t ashamed of her body, not with the hungry primal look in Bellamy’s eyes. Slowly those eyes trailed their way up to hers, unadulterated lust was shining out of his eyes. Okay so he did like what he was seeing. He tugged his shirt over his head and grasped her, pressing their naked hot skin together in a borderline frantic manner. His hands wondered on her skin, going to her narrow yet curvy hips to push down her pants. Raven mirrored his actions as they kissed. They both stamped out of the pants, the feeling of skin against skin heating the kiss as Raven held onto his curly dark hair. A daring knee slid up the outside of Bellamy’s thigh and he grasped onto it, holding onto her. She could feel it now, through the thin fabric of his and her own thin underwear, hard and eager against her stomach, unavoidable. Without meaning to she made a sound much like a moaned and they tumbled onto the bed. Raven went on her back, Bellamy crushing down on her, wonderfully, large and powerful. He was there, very real, overpowering and the perfect distraction.  
He kissed her jaw, travelling a long delicate line down her neck, sending pleasure pulsing in its moth primal form through her body. The feeling was consuming, addicting, fucking fantastic. His mouth latched onto her nipple sucking softly at first, but her moans and her body rolling against his for more attention spurred him on, making him suck harder as his other hand made its way over to roll the breast, rolling it between his skilled fingers. His lips plucked of her nipple with a wet sound as he continued down the line of her stomach to the hem of her lace underwear. She was twenty wearing cotton panties were for teens.  
He hooked his fingers through the thin fabric, but he didn’t tuck them down as she had expected, instead he gently nudged her legs aside and he placed his tongue on her underwear, right where he kilt was. At first she thought it strange, but that was before she realized just how thin her underwear was. Bellamy moved her lips apart exposing the tender skin that was, however, still covered by lace. He sucked a little wet spot where her clit was. What Raven hadn’t realized was the fact that the thought of him touching her was so much more pleasuring than the feeling of him just actually just doing so straight away. She bent into his mouth in need, moaning, “take them off.” as her toes curled in the sheets. He didn’t listen and she just felt herself getting wetter and hotter. He kept going until she was throbbing, and then, he just stopped to kiss his way up and down the inside of her thigh as if he had all the time in the world.  
Raven murmured his name, praised god even though she didn’t believe in him and tugged her breast as he kissed down her thighs, slowly pulled down her underwear in the process. When they were cast aside he gently spread her legs for him. Lying like that legs spread open like a dead frog, Raven, to be honest, felt quite vulnerable. With his hand on the inside of her thigh he leaned down to kiss her lips, however all Raven could possibly think about was that hand, sending jolts of pleasure to her abdomen as he moved it slowly to her center. The place she needed it the most. Suddenly she felt his fingers slowly slip into her and she inhaled sharply and made a whimpering sound. She was wetter, so much wetter than she’d anticipated and she grasped him and kissed him hard, all teeth and bites and desire as he moved his hand, her pelvis moving with it.  
It should have been weird, the feeling of being naked with a person she ultimately just considered her friend. But it wasn’t. It felt too good to be ashamed or even stop to ponder if it might be awkward. She just whispered his name like a prayer and he moved his head down between her lean thighs again and ate her out. Her body began pulsing under his ministrations. The relentless tongue sucking and flicking the small pleasurable knob, his fingers moving inside her till she was panting, lost in a world of mindless pleasure.  
“Bellamy,” she breathed, her body arching at its own accord. “Fuck me.” she pleaded, she wanted to feel him, have him take her and make her feel more alive than she had done in weeks. She wanted to make him feel the same delirious pleasure she did.  
“I can’t,” he said, “I don’t have a condom.” He barely got the words out until he was sucking and lapping at her clit again, making her half pant, half moan her answer, “top draw.” He got on all fours and reached for the draw, taking out the pack of condoms there before he sat up on his knees looking down at her speed out before him all sweaty and wild eyed, and so unbelievably sexy he could barely believe he hadn’t realized it before.  
She sits up and swaps his hands away, taking hold of his underwear herself, figuring that she could show a little gratitude, not because she thought she owed him, but because she simply wanted to return the favor. She could see it, stiff, hard, straining eagerly against his boxers. Carefully she tugged down his pants and his length sprung free from its prison. To put it shortly, he was well in doubt, but no so big it was unmanageble. His hand went into her hair as her hand took hold of his length and her mouth closed around the tip of it, pre cum already sipping. He didn’t shove himself into her mouth, he simply held onto her as she swirled her tongue around his cock. It was too large to take more of him into her mouth due to her very active gag reflecses, but she did that best she could, licking, spitting, sucking on it was if it was a lollipop and his hands where stroking back her hair and she could feel his body shaking under her hands.  
At some point she heard the crackling of plastic and he drew her head back with a gently tug. She could feel spit and other juices on her face, in her mouth however Bellamy didn’t seemed to care, she knew it mustn’t have looked very attractive, but maybe the knowledge that he’d made her look like a mess was what made it hot to him, because he leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue darting into her mouth, before he sat up again and in a trained motion he placed the little rubber cap on the tip of his cock and rolled it down.  
At a second thought Raven leaned over and dug into the draw, withdrawing with a bottle of lube. She didn’t need it because she weren’t wet, it simply made it feel so much better and Bellamy didn’t object as she rubbed it up and down his length, he just stood there watching her with his large brown, lust filled eyes. When she was done she looked up at him and said, “on your back,” in a husky bedroom voice, and he obliged her shoveling around to lie down on his back as she straddled him. Lying down he looked even bigger in the small bed and Raven ran her hands over his chest before she leaned down and kissed him, hot and heavy as she rubbed her slit against his length, feeling it slip between her folds and hit her sensitive clit, making both of them hum with pleasure. She repeated the motion a couple times before she ended the kiss and sat up to look at him. His hands were her on her thighs, holding onto her as she positioned her lower body over his length feeling it against her entrance, making her body tense a little in anticipation. His head was raised to look at her and his hands slid from her thighs up to cup her breasts.  
And then, just like that, she sunk down onto his length, feeling him stretch her walls without hurting her. She let out a moan and stayed there on his length for a moment taking in the feeling of him inside her, large and insistent, so good. She hadn’t quite realized just how much she had needed it, him, she didn’t know if it was him or just because he had been available, but she reckoned it wouldn’t have been the same without him. Because the matter of fact was, Bellamy Blake knew his way around the female physic.  
She moved on his length slow grinding her hips and taking her time, her hands on his chest. She could feel him, hear his sound the soft rough pants that he tried to muffle. The bed squeaked with every movement but she didn’t care as she took him faster, sweat breaking out on her brown skin, his length nudging the G spot inside of her and making her body shake. She could hear their skin clasping together, the wet sound of him slipping in and out of her. Bellamy was sweating too, maybe from restraining himself. She looked down at him, his eyes on her breast and the spot where his length disappeared into her.  
Slowly but surely she could feel the pleasure building inside her, she made sound she didn’t quite comprehend her movements on him became fanatic as she felt the wave of pleasure built inside her, her body trying to go faster in the chase of release and in a moment he tugged her down again his chest and angled his legs in a 90 degree angle, lifted his pelvis of the bed and, to Raven’s bliss, he started slamming into her, faster than she could have ever ridden him. A silent scream left her lips, made silent by the openmouthed kiss and the battle of their tongues. She could hear his rugged grunting pant, the wet sound of him slipping in and out of her, skin clasping, the smell of sex and sweat polluting the room. Again, again and again he slammed into her sending new waves of bliss all over her body, till it centered in that tiny center between her thighs. The wave was building inside her till it was unbearable and then suddenly, without a moments notice, the tiniest of wails left her lip, again muffled by Bellamy’s eager mouth and the wave broke, letting in cascades of pleasure coil over her body, making her body clamp down around his length as it spasmed out of control. And, just for a moment, pure bliss sailed through her.  
Slowly she came down from her high and pulled back to look at Bellamy who had a tiny smug smile on his face. He moved his length the tiniest bit into her again still as hard.  
“you didn’t..” Raven breathed, looking at him breathlessly, her body still a little twitchy from her high.  
“No.” he replied and gave her another kiss before he switched their places, flashing his strength by moving her onto her back as if she was a rag doll. “We’re not done yet.” He murmured darkly into her ear and a something a lot like electricity ran down her back.  
All she was able to think as ‘oh my..” before he repositioned his length at her entrance and sunk into her again from the new angle. Raven whimpered in pleasure, but her arms drew him close into a helpless kiss as he started moving again, taking her once again. Ten pumps in and she was already whimpers, tugging at his arms, the feeling of almost being over stimulated almost making it too much for her. She held him close as he moved inside her faster and faster, as if she was afraid of spinning or levitating out of control and he was her anchor. Her body began to shake more violently slightly as a new wave built quickly. Not even thinking about it she began begging him to come, whimpering his name against his lips and his movements become just as frantic as her own had been. His breath became more and more staggered and as did hers. Her hands held onto his ass, pushing him inside her again, now needed the second wave to break. He bit her lip hard, lingering just there between pain and pleasure and the wave broke, waves of pleasure rolling in over the both of them as they shook. He held onto her tightly as he emptied himself inside her pulsing core and she held him back, her arms around his broad shoulders and a hand in his hair.  
Slowly they both came down from the high and he pulled himself out of her and collapsed on her chest, overcome by the dizzy happy after great sex feeling filling the both of them. He laid all of his weight on her and Raven didn’t mind. The comfort of his heavy lean body felt strangely wonderful. She held him, and he held her, her hands tangled in his messy curly hair, that was a lot softer than she had expected. She wasn’t thinking anymore she was just there with him, sweaty, messy and panting in a dorm room bed.  
She stroked his hair soothingly and whispered, “Bellamy?”  
He hummed yes in response, completely content.  
Raven licked her lips, “We need to do that again some time.”  
She could feel the rumble of Bellamy’s soft laugh rock through her body and something as simple as that had never felt more wonderful.  
He lifted his head from her chest and looked up at her, “Yeah, well maybe we do.” he said a smile on his lips before he heaved himself up to plant a much more tender kiss on her lips. Raven for a moment panicked at the thought of the entire hall having heard them, but at least they then knew not to come in as they had forgotten to put a sock on the door handle.


End file.
